


fleeting

by topiaries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Flashback, Gen, Gore, Nightmares, and probably really jarring, arm gore, deidara isnt having fun, i guess, i think??, idk - Freeform, the idea of looking at your hands in a dream and not being able to see them is cool, there's a vague mention of sasori but not enough to tag him as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topiaries/pseuds/topiaries
Summary: In Deidara's opinion, there was nothing more distinct, nothing more haunting, than the sound of one of your own arms ripping itself off of your body.The effects of Deidara's run in with Kakashi linger for longer than he expected.





	fleeting

In Deidara's opinion, there was nothing more distinct, nothing more haunting, than the sound of one of your own arms ripping itself off of your body. Yes, the sound of his very own arm exploding into sizeable chunks and hitting the floor beneath him, blood oozing out like a river of cascading lava, has been something that the teenage bomber had been unable to forget.  
He hears that very sound, over and over, in the darkest hours of the night. There's a confident shout of "Katsu!", a deafening bang, a shrill cry, and then very suddenly he can't feel his arms. He can't feel anything. He can't breathe. He can't move his body. He can only watch. So he stares. And he stares. And stares. He stares down at the debris, the remains of his extremity. He stares down and hears the pieces crash to the ground with an unglamorous thud. He wanted to close his eyes tight, he wanted to put his hands over his ears, like a toddler having a tantrum. Because that's all he is when you get down to it, right? A baby stuck in a group of full adults speaking words he couldn't understand.  
Deidara is still frozen, and at this point everything around him is so still that he isn't sure if time had stopped or not. He hadn't been sure about much lately. Not since... No, there were times to address what had happened and now wasn't the time. He didn't know when the time was, but he knew if he wanted to have any hope of escaping his thoughts in one piece, the time was not now. God, the irony of trying to escape in one piece wasn't lost on him.  
His eyes dart towards his hand, his precious hand. His mind screams that his hands were the real artists, not him. The young man tries his best to ignore it. He had other things on his mind. Like the fact that he couldn't see his hand, or the remains of it. It was just a blur. A mess of distortion and seeing double captivated Deidara, for he supposes it's art in some form.

And then he wakes up. He's shaking, his thick blond hair sticking to his face by a repulsive mixture of sweat and tears. Art really must be fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> uh so yeah that's that! i get the feeling that deidara isn't just the carefree bomber that we see in the anime, so this happened.
> 
> twitter: @habitstrials


End file.
